The Red Death of the Akatsuki
by Lord.Davinci
Summary: Born with the looks of his mother, and the brain of his father, Naruto goes through life asking one main question he can't get off of his head. How does he turn this accursed shinobi world into one of peace, And who are these men in black cloaks trying to recruit him? Naruto x Konan. Rating May Change.


_Hello, I am LordDavinci, here with my first story! Now, a few things to get out before I start this. I am trying to keep this as un-_ _cliche_ _as possible, but it will happen so bear with me, please._

 _Two, this is my first story, so before you flamers start to flame the living fuck out of me with a grand fireball jutsu, instead help me out, and give me tips on what to make better._

 _Three, I made Naruto a redhead cause I like the idea of a red headed Naruto, with Minato's brains._

 _Four, This will be a missing-nin Naruto book, but I plan to make it happen in a way that hasn't happened yet, at least I hope so. Plus this is_ _not_ _a dark, evil Naruto, but more of... a Naruto that cares for Konoha, he'd do anything for her._

 _Five, Yes, it will be a Naruto x Konan story, love Konan, she's awesome_

 _Six, and final thing, Haha, Yes, Naruto's summoning animal as a bat, and yes, O'toko means bat... soo, yes, he summons Bat... Man._

A lone, purple, amethyst colored eye closed tightly as a young man released a bored yawn from his mouth. The man was about average height for his age, standing at five feet, ten inches tall, with crimson red hair that held a natural spike to it, jutting out in any and all direction. His style of clothing was a simple V-neck black t-shirt, with a mesh body suit underneath that, black cargo pants tapped off at the end, that were tucked into black combat sandals with white stirrups covering the combat sandals.

But the thing that made him stick out amongst the small crowd he was walking through was the conical hat with paper side coverings on his head, the scratched out Konohagakure no Sato headband that marked him as a missing-nin, that white bandages on the mans face, covering his left eye and forehead, the black cloak with red clouds on it, and a red and silver ring on his right ring finger that said 'scarlet'.

Bringing up his hand, to allow his orange painted fingernails to scratch the three whisker like marks on each cheek, Naruto Namikaze, Nineteen year old S-rank missing-nin of Konohagakure no Sato, smiled fondly as his mind raced with thoughts, mostly about his younger years in the village, and the many adventures he had gone on with his ex-team.

' _Man, I can't believe it's been six years sense I left. I wonder how much everyone has changed? Okaa-san, Tou-san, my little Otouto. I bet they've all grown so much.'_ Naruto smiled sadly as he looked out the small opening his conical hat and cloak gave him, taking in the sight of his one time village. Konoha had certainly changed, growing larger by the day as more and more houses were built to house people. But, Naruto was sure most of the construction was due to the recent invasion done by a certain snake that had destroyed parts of Konoha.

' _Eh, heard from my spy network Tou-san had his ass handed to him by Shodai-sama. Man, I would kill to see that fight. To bad Jiji passed away in that fight though'_ Naruto cursed slightly, a sad frown on his face as he thought about that. To see all four Hokage, the Shodai, Hashirama Senju and The Nidaime, Tobirama Senju against the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, would be a sight no one would ever expect to see in their life time.

Turning a corner, Naruto started to look around, his eyes catching sight of another person wearing the same uniform as him, the only difference being it was certainly a woman thanks to the curves shown through the cloak, and her blue painted nails, with a silver and white ring on the woman's right middle finger that said 'White'.

Nodding slightly, Naruto moved some white flaps out his way, that read Ichiraku ramen just as his partner joined his side. Walking into the ramen stand, Naruto and his partner found a seat, a booth at the far wall of the shack that allowed them to sit in privacy.

Looking down at the menu, and not paying his partner any attention, Naruto started to go through the menu, not familiar with it as it had been six years since the last time he had eaten at the small family owned ramen shack, Ichiraku Ramen.

' _Hmm.. Miso ramen, beef ramen, chicken ramen… really? Miso ramen with kai_ _toppings. Guess my name is like a taboo if they even changed Narutomaki to Kai.'_ laughing at how Narutomaki had been changed to Kai, who coincidently was the name of his little brother, Naruto looked up at the brown haired girl wearing a cooks apron, while also not showing his face.

"Hi there! I'm Ayame, welcome to Ichiraku ramen, can I start you off with any drinks." Naruto smiled, Ayame had certainly grown into a fine young woman, compared to the eleven year old he last saw who was just starting out to work for her father.

"Yeah, I'll take some vitamin water, and my friend will take some water please." Ayame nodded as she wrote it down, then gave one last smile as she left, not even knowing the person she had just talked to was her former friend.

"Naruto-san, what are we doing?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at his partner, a clueless look on his face, wondering what she meant. Seeing this, the woman looked Naruto in the eye, amber colored eyes meeting a lone purple as the woman frowned slightly.

"Eh, Tenchi-chan, what do you mean?" What? He was trying to have ramen, screw the mission, it had been six years since he last had the holy food of the gods, not even kami him/herself was going to stop Naruto from having his holy food.

"I mean, Naruto-san, why are we here? Pain-sama has asked us to carry out a mission, and you're going against his word." Naruto frowned slightly as he looked at the short blue haired woman, not caring even slightly as she berated him for wanting food.

"Konan, chill okay? I just wanted to eat before the inevitable fight that's gonna happen, kay? Geez, you're just like Nagato-nii, relax and enjoy the finer things in life for once." Konan, the blue haired partner of Naruto went to open her mouth, to stop Naruto from calling her god by his name, when Naruto waved her off, a friendly grin on his face.

"Besides, what's the harm of me eating this meal. We got in undetected, no one knows we're here, just let me eat real quick. I mean, we know where Kai is, so everything's fine." Konan reluctantly nodded, easing off of the situation as Ayame returned with two drinks, and set it in front of the two Akatsuki members. With a quick thank you, and telling the girl their orders, Naruto and Konan turned back to each other, one grinning while the other held no emotion to her face.

"Very well, I will allow this to slip this one time, but not again." Naruto smirked as he held up his hands, one making a circle while the other was pointed straight. Inserting the straight hand into the circular hand, Naruto sent the woman a cocky grin.

"You see that Tenchi-chan, that's the proverbial stick jammed so far up your ass, I can see leaves in your mouth." Konan's eye twitched slightly as Naruto broke out laughing, clutching his sides as he did his favorite pastime, annoy Konan and try to make her crack.

"Anyways, Naruto-san. What's the plan to this?" Naruto turned to look at the woman, a grin on his face as he shrugged, not exactly having a plan per say, more of just winging it, and going with the flow, as he always did.

"Tenchi-chan, you've been my partner for six years. When have I ever… _planned_ something? You know me, I go in, fuck shit up, and leave. You're the brains to this little duo of ours." Konan sighed as she nodded, agreeing to the little statement her red haired partner just said. Wondering again why Nagato found it prudent to pair the two, Konan just sat there in silence, wanting to hurry up and get this over with.

Turning away from his partner, as he could see she was done talking to him, Naruto pulled out a small book, one Konan recognized easily, and started to read. It was his favorite book, one he knew for word for word, and something he cherished above all. The original, hand written Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi by his godfather, Jiraiya. Sure, it was worn out, and beaten up, but Naruto didn't care as his eyes scanned across the withered paper, a smile on his face as he read about the boy he was named after.

Growing up, Naruto wanted nothing more then to be the boy in the book, someone that acted without thinking, a person who saved others for no reason, and expected nothing from it, just doing it out of the goodness of his heart. Laughing silently to himself, Naruto shook his head.

' _Heh, if only little me knew how big me turned out. S-rank missing-nin, wanted by three of the Five Great Shinobi Villages, marked for death by his own father, and someone that doesn't even know how to do what he wants to do.'_ It was almost laughable, as Naruto had become the exact opposite person he, his Okaa-san and Tou-san, and godfather had hoped for him to be.

' _No… I still plan to find peace somehow. Time, and patience and it'll come to me somehow.'_ It might not even be him, the child of prophecy his godfather talked about, but Naruto would make sure he somehow helped the child of prophecy, when he came about, to create a world peace that would last.

"Here you are! When you're done, just come to the front counter for the bill." Naruto nodded enthusiastically as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and started to _devour_ his ramen, almost inhaling it as the savory taste hit his taste buds, which exploded in bliss from the holy flavor. Konan watched in disgust, as she slowly picked at her ramen while at the same time being revolted to the sight in front of her.

"Naruto-san, please, I do not think Pain-sama would be happy if you died by ramen." As much as she hated to admit it, she knew Nagato held a special place in his heart for his younger cousin, something Konan did not like. Still though, as much as the red headed young man annoyed her, he was a valued comrade that was helping her gods cause, and she would not allow him to die if she could help it.

"Hmm… death by ramen?... Best way to go out!" Giggling like a school girl, Naruto started to devour his ramen even faster, not even breathing anymore as he dug in with gusto, the thoughts of dying by ramen being really tempting. If he died by ramen, and people learned what took out the famed 'Clan Killer of Konoha' Naruto Namikaze, then ramen would finally be worshipped by others then his family.

"Anyways, Naruto-san, do you sense your brother?" Naruto stopped his eating, and looked up to his partner with a shrug. Seeing the slight glare on her face, Naruto set his chopsticks down and started to use the Minds eye of Kagura. His eye closed in concentration, as he reached out with his chakra, while in his mind a part of Konoha appeared in his mind, with every living being outlined by their chakra, while non-animate objects were shadowed, and given shape by his chakra.

"Nope! Tou-san and Okaa-sans house is on the other side of Konoha, I can only reach three kilometers with the technique, they're to far. And even if they're in the Hokage tower, I can't sense them, But…" Hearing her partner suddenly get serious made Konan give him her full attention, as Naruto only ever got serious when the times called for it, which seemed to be now.

"We're being watched." That one sentence made Konan tense, but seeing Naruto shake his head made her relax slightly as Naruto pointed towards the wall, a grin taking over his face. "It's fine. It's only Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. They're on the other building, opposite of us, just looking." Konan, relaxed, she had never heard of either of those two, and being so well versed in the bingo book like she was, made her think they wouldn't be a threat.

"But…" She looked back up to Naruto as he smirked, looking directly at her, almost like he was trying to look through her. "…Kakashi-nii, my Tou-sans only living student… would just so happen to be right behind you." Konan's eyes widened as Naruto explained that, but before she could do anything, a cool, laidback voice cut through the air.

"Ma, Naruto, you're no fun. You gave me away." Both Akatsuki members turned there head to look at the now standing man, his one lone eye lidded as always, while he stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Yo, Kakashi-nii, what's up?" Kakashi shrugged, his eye narrowing slightly as he looked down on the black cloak wearing boy, still not able to see his face as Naruto hadn't looked up to him, just at his partner. Gripping the kunai in his pockets tightly, Kakashi started to shake as he looked at his one time surrogate little brother whom he cherished more then anything, now turned wanted criminal that, as a shinobi as Konoha, he had to eliminate, even if his heart screamed for him not to.

"Nothing much. Just felt like today was a nice day to take a walk, read a little bit of Icha Icha, and low and behold look who I stumble across on my walk." Naruto smirked as he reached up, and took off the conical hat, allowing the silver haired man a chance to finally see his face. Upon seeing it, Kakashi's eye narrowed as he saw how Naruto was covering his left eye in bandages.

"Really? I find that hard to believe Nii-san. Shouldn't you be peaking at a hot spring or something?" Naruto snorted as Kakashi looked like a pouting child, shaking his head as he tried to deny what the red head had just said.

"Ma, ma, you confuse me with Jiraiya-sama, Naruto. I'm offended." Naruto laughed loudly as Konan took off her conical hat, while at the same time her skin slowly started to peel away, getting a raised brow from Kakashi.

"Sooooo….. Kaka-nii. How do you want to do this? The ol' bust through the wall and break out into battle? We follow you to some secluded spot and then battle? Or you place me in a genjutsu, knowing I suck at it, and try to capture me?" Kakashi smirked as he looked down at his little brother, who was standing up to meet Kakashi's eye, but made no move to look threateningly.

"Well, that depends? Do you want to come quietly, and turn yourself in? Or, are you going to do what I expect you to do, and resist?" Naruto sent the cyclops a dry look, answering the mans question, while also slightly annoying the man who felt like he was being backed into a corner he didn't want to be backed into.

"Kaka-nii, when have I ever been one to back down?" Kakashi nodded, his demeanor changing as he gave his patented eye smile. That put Naruto on edge as Kakashi suddenly smiled, while also pulling out the kunai that was in his pocket. Seeing it, Naruto cursed as he dove forward, a frown marring his face as he tried to snatch the three pronged kunai out of Kakashi's grip before he could drop it.

"To late, but nice try Otouto _-chan."_ The kunai impacted with the ground, with Naruto gripping Kakashi's wrist tightly, and in a flash Naruto saw a brief glance of his father, but that ended quickly as Minato suddenly reached forward, grabbing Naruto and Kakashi, only to disappear in a flash, leaving the lone kunoichi to sigh as she broke into paper, to try and find her teammate, completely oblivious to the terrified ramen duo.

Looking around, Naruto immediately jumped back as he brought out a tanto, missing a swipe for his throat by his bandaged father, while also ducking under a flying kick, Naruto noted was from none other then Might Guy. Immediately creating some distance between him and his attackers. Looking around at the people gathered, Naruto could only utter one word at the mass of shinobi circling him.

"…Fuck." Might Guy, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kushina Namikaze, Raido Namiashi, Genma Shiranui and Anko Mitarashi stood in a perfect circle, stopping the red head for trying to make a run for it, since Naruto knew he stood no chance fending against all of these shinobi.

"Naruto Namikaze, as Yondaime Hokage… and your father, I'm asking you to stand down, and turn yourself in!" Naruto looked at his father, no emotion on his face as he looked at the man that had helped create him. Naruto noted, cockily, Minato had grown old. His once sunny blonde hair had dimmed to a pale blonde, while still holding a natural spike to it, with two jaw lengths bangs that framed his slightly wrinkled face.

"Damn old man you certainly look…. Like an old man." Completely blowing off the situation he was stuck in, in true Naruto fashion, Naruto shifted his tanto from one hand to another, the silver blade glinting in the sun as a few people recognized the famed blade of the Hatake clan, with a grin on his face.

"Okaa-san… well, you look as beautiful as always." Looking at his mother made Naruto shake his head, while his father certainly fit the role as the forty three year old Kage he was made out to be, Kushina didn't look a day older then the last time Naruto saw her. Wearing a simple Konoha Jonin outfit, with her red hair tied in a high pony-tail, Kushina didn't look a day over twenty, her Uzumaki longevity coming into play to help de-age the forty three year old.

"Naru-chan… why are you here? Why have you come back -ttebane!" Kushina didn't ever bother to try to hide her nervous tick as she shook slightly, looking at the first man she ever loved after Minato, sadly. Looking at the black cloak with red clouds made her, and everyone else frown, as they looked at the cloak that signified him as an Akatsuki member.

"Eh, was feeling sentimental. Missed my home, thought I'd drop in, see how you guys are doing, try and capture Kai, and eat some ramen, nothing to bad." Everyone tensed as they heard what Naruto said. Sending him a glare, Minato stepped forward as he gripped a kunai in each hand, while also bending his knee's as he got ready to fight.

"What did you say? To capture Kai? He's your brother Naruto! What do you need with him?" Naruto shrugged as he gripped his favorite weapon, the White Light Chakra Sabre, a gift to him for graduating from the academy by Kakashi. Holding it in a reverse grip, Naruto mentally checked to make sure no one had moved as he got ready for battle, the talking almost over.

"Sorry Tou-san, can't give to much away, but well, let's just say I need what he has." Minato frowned as he understood what Naruto was saying. The Kyuubi. Glaring at him, Minato shot off like a rocket, intent on taking his head off, but Naruto brought up his tanto, a white light following it as he blocked the kunai to the throat. It didn't end there as Kakashi made to punch Naruto, but after swiftly moving his head to the side, Naruto brought up his leg and kicked Kakashi in the shin, hard.

Swiftly jumping back, while also knocking his father's hand away, so he couldn't physically touch him, Naruto landed back in the middle of the circle, a cocky grin on his face as she crossed his arms. Minato appeared on a branch, while reaching into a pouch on his back and letting almost twenty different kunai impact with different places.

"Everyone, stand back, I'll handle this." All of the Konoha shinobi jumped back, listening to their Kage, but Naruto took it one step further. Holding his hand up in a cross seal, four clones appeared, his signature jutsu coming into play as the four clones took off in a run towards the shinobi around him. While that was happening, Naruto made four more clones that jumped high up into the air, smirks on each of there faces.

"And boom is checkmate Tou-san." Four of the eight clones exploded in a giant explosion, kicking up dirt and debris, while flinging rocks and stray pieces of wood all over the clearing they were in. Seeing everyone but his father jump back, as to not get hurt, Naruto motioned for the other clones to go. After taking up a spot around Naruto and Minato, leaving ample amount of space to duke it out, they each ran threw the same set of hand seals.

 **"Four Violet Flames Formation!"** A barrier arose around the two Namikaze men, cutting them off from everyone else. If Naruto was going to be forced to fight his father, might as well fight his father one on one, even if the man could just flash out and grab the Konoha shinobi, and flash back in. That was besides the point though, as Naruto grabbed the White Light Chakra Sabre, and looked at his father, a cocky grin on his face.

"Naruto… report!" Naruto smirked as he casted his eyes towards Kakashi, to make sure the man didn't have his sharingan open. Seeing it, Naruto launched forward, kunai meeting tanto as Naruto started his secret report to Minato.

"The Akatsuki is making a move Tou-san. Tenchi-chan has been tasked by Pain-sama to capture the Sanbi, I've been tasked with capturing The Kyuubi." Minato frowned as he ducked under a flying head kick, and instead grabbed the younger mans pants leg, and swung him around, throwing Naruto away from him. Minato grabbing kunai from his pouch, Minato littered the floor with his Haraishin marked kunai.

"Why? What does the Akatsuki need with the Bijuu?" Naruto ran forward, trying to make a slice for Minato's neck, but Minato stuck his foot out, and because of the momentum carrying him, Naruto ran right into the foot. Immediately capitalizing on the position the redheaded Akatsuki member was in, Minato ran forward, trying to plunge a kunai deep into his head, but Naruto rolled away, and threw sand and dirt in the mans eyes, blinding him.

"I don't know yet. Pain-sama won't tell the members of the Akatsuki, only that it furthers our goal of world peace." Minato frowned as he rubbed his eyes, getting the dirt out of his eyes. Sending a round house kick to the younger Namikaze, Minato flinched as it connected, surely cracking Naruto's jaw. Feeling guilty at the pain he was putting his own son in, Minato reassured himself that, as Hokage, he was forced to do things for the betterment of the village, which even meant allowing his thirteen year old Jonin ranked son to run off, and infiltrate a group of the world's most dangerous missing-nin with his best-friend, and fellow clan-killer.

Still though, as a father it hurt his heart to inflict undeserved pain on the silent protector of Konoha, a man who had taken all of the hatred, all of the pain on his shoulders, to allow those of Konoha to live in peace, a place he loved more then anything in the world. Shaking his head, Minato kept up the façade of trying to kill Naruto, and ran forward, delivering a knee to Naruto's face, but in a puff of smoke, thanks to a substitution, the clone Naruto dispersed, while the real Naruto appeared behind Minato with his tanto coming around in a wide arc. Jumping back, Minato grabbed his cheek as the tanto barely touched him, just enough to draw blood.

"How is the Akatsuki moving? You guys might have the military power, but not the funds to continue with plans such of this?" Naruto spun on his heel, and brought his foot around in a wide arc, and returned the favor with a grin as a loud pop was heard as heel met chin. Taking a moment to jump back, Naruto started to run through hand seals, then slammed his hands on the ground.

" **Uzumaki Secret Family Technique: Gracious Buddha Sealing Jutsu!"** A Sealing array appeared on the ground, while a hand reached out from within it, beads covering the being's hands as it made a grab for Minato. Seeing this, Minato tried to jump away, only to feel his leg lose all of its feeling as the arm barely touched him. Realizing what had just happened, Minato flashed to another kunai, to get as far away from the Buddha's hand, as possible.

"Awesome! Right Tou-san? I made that jutsu by myself. With just a touch from Buddha-san, a person's limb, and chakra in the limb are sealed away from a small amount of time." Minato had to admit, that was an amazing technique, one he would surely have to try and recreate. But, being on the receiving end made the elder Kage curse as his leg was completely limp, not responding to the mental commands Minato's brain was trying to give it.

"Amazing Naruto! I see that you haven't let up on your Fuinjutsu studies." Naruto smirked as he raised his hand from the ground, and did two more hand seals, the sealing array on the ground changing slightly as Naruto changed it's formula.

" **Uzumaki Secret Family Technique: Limited Pointed Star!**... Hehe, block this Tou-san!" The formula changed before Minato's eyes, and instead of covering just under him, as the Gracious Buddha had done, it covered the entire floor of the barrier they were in. Immediately looking around, to see what was going to happen, Minato's eyes widened as a barrage of Wind styled Kunai and Shuriken left the sealing array. Looking closer, Minato had to mentally applauded his son, seeing that the giant seal was infused with wind chakra, to make shuriken and kunai out of wind.

But, now wasn't the time to let his obsession with all things seal's and Fuinjutsu to take over, as Minato started to run through his own hand seals, a three pronged kunai resting between his fingers as the Haraishin sealing array appeared out of thin air, absorbing the wind shuriken and kunai, and sending them away.

Landing back on the ground as the sealing array disappeared, Minato had to curse as his leg gave out under him, as it had no feeling or strength to hold him up. Flashing to a different kunai, Minato had to curse as he rolled over on the ground, to miss the shuriken thrown at him, as he could see his subordinates on the outside, trying to find a way to break into the barrier.

"Back to the point at hand, Tou-san! It's all because of our mercenary services. Iwagakure, and smaller villages have hired us to do more…. Shady jobs for them. Over the last six years I've been with the Akatsuki, I've done more jobs for Iwa, then I have for Konoha since I first became a shinobi." Minato frowned as he created a clone, to go and fight Naruto while he tried to dissect the Gracious Buddha Sealing Jutsu, so he could figure-out how to unseal his limb and chakra.

"But why would they hire you? That doesn't make sense, Oonoki would never associate with criminals, he's a man that prides himself on the power of his shinobi!" Naruto shook his head as he crossed his arms to block the kick of the clone, only to grunt as he slid backwards.

"Tou-san, if you needed someone to attack and conquer a non-shinobi village, who would you use? Your own men, who can be traced back to you, or a group of criminals no-one knows is right under their nose, collecting money for world domination?" Minato nodded, that made sense. Even as Kage, he had to make hard choses, like eliminating threats to the village, but something of that caliber, like taking over a non-shinobi settlement, Minato would go to outside sources.

"So, the Akatsuki's finally gathered enough funds to operate without the need of hiding anymore? So now what? You guys capture the tailed beasts and try for world domination?" Naruto shrugged, not entirely knowing what the Akatsuki's true goals were, only that they needed the tailed beast, and they planned to make the world a peaceful place, which meant world domination.

Seeing the shrug made the Yondaime frown as he made a few more clones to deal with his son, while he himself kept thinking of a way to get his leg to work again. Of course, the leg Naruto had just happened to seal away would be his only good leg, something Minato was sure Naruto was picking up on.

"What Tou-san? Can't keep up, or did the fight with Shodai-sama and Nidaime-sama take a lot out of you." Minato glared at his son, memories of the invasion, the loss of the Sandaime Hokage, and his failure to kill the snake known of Orochimaru, at the back of his mind. Having been injured during the fight, and receiving bad water cuts, no thanks to the Nidaime, and his mastery of water jutsu, Minato wasn't at his top game, something Naruto was taking advantage off.

"Shut up Musuko ( _Son)_ , I'm still in enough shape to kick your ass, but I don't want to… _blow your cover_." Naruto grunted, knowing his father would be a problem at his true strength, but was playing it down, subtly at the moment, to help Naruto out. Deciding he needed to finish this little bout with his father, as both Minato and Naruto could feel a large, Kage leveled chakra signature headed there way.

"Well son, it's been a blast, seeing you and all, but we should wrap this up, shouldn't we?" Naruto grinned as he made a cross hand seal, bringing forth two shadow clones positioned next to him on each side. Sticking out his right hand, one clone was tasked with spinning its hands in any and every direction, while one clone just stood there, his hands out stretched as a ball of wind started to form, screeching slightly as if the very air around it was being sucked in. While Naruto was doing that, Minato simply held his hand out, a giant blue ball of chakra forming as it spun every which way.

"Well done, Naruto. I see you've managed to add your wind chakra to the Rasengan." Naruto smirked, not mentioning that the Rasengan went a step further then that, even if he needed his summoning animals to help him with that. Instead, Naruto looked Minato in the eye, just as Konan appeared in the sky, looking like the angel Naruto called her.

"Of course. I am a wind style user after all, and wind is the best!" Minato smirked as he took off in a run, his arms outstretched behind him as the blue ball of chakra got bigger, Minato thinking along the lines of him needing it if Naruto's Rasengan was as dangerous as he thought.

"You may be good son, but your not the best, because unlike you… I don't need the help of clones!... **Rasengan!** " Naruto ran forward, a cocky grin on his face as he used his left hand to move the bandages on his face around, allowing a small hint of red and black to be seen, something making Minato narrow his eyes, as he stretched his hand forward.

"Protect Konoha Tou-san! Even if it means killing me!... **Wind Style: Rasengan!."** the two A-rank jutsu collided, a ball of wind meeting a giant ball of chakra, as two Kage ranked shinobi unleashed there deadly jutsu. Time seemed to stop around the two men, eyes meeting as a teary eyed father looked at his son who looked like he wanted to cry.

"No matter what… just know your Tou-san will always love you, Naruto. Even if you curse this world for the pain it's put you through… your Tou-san will always be on your side!" Naruto nodded slightly as the red and black eye in his left eye socket glowed slightly as Naruto pushed chakra into the implanted eye.

" _Protect Konoha… no matter what."_ It was a mental command, one Naruto didn't have to say as Minato's eyes glazed over. Naruto, after so many years was being able to truly start his plans. But, as fast as it came, it ended as the two Rasengan's seemed to explode in a bright light, making everyone inside and outside the barrier try and cover there .

Minato slumped forward, his right arm covered in black scorch marks as all feeling in his arm disappeared, while his sleeves were blown away, disappearing into nothing as the deadly jutsu of his son overpower, and won against his Rasengan.

Turning to look at his son, Minato's eyes glazed over as Naruto was suddenly right in front of his face. Even though he felt it, there was still nothing Minato could do as he felt Minato probing into his mind, and extracting information forcefully with the eye in his left eye socket.

"Where's Kai? I need to keep the façade up after all. Ero-sennin should be enough to hold me and Tenchi-chan off." Minato tried his hardest to stop his mouth from moving, but his mouth went against his mental commands as it relayed information to the redhead Minato didn't feel safe sharing.

"Jiraiya-sensei and Kai-kun have gone off to find Tsunade-sama. The last time we talked, Jiraiya-sensei said they were headed for Tanzuka Gai, following a lead that is leading them there." Naruto nodded as he dropped his father to the ground, there little spar over. Deciding to just get out of Konoha, Naruto turned to Konan with a nod as he bit his thumb, and started to go through hand seals.

" **Ninja Arts: Summoning Jutsu! Come Forth, Great Bat O'toko** _ **(Man)!"**_ In a giant plum of smoke, a huge bat appeared, wearing black armor on its back, stomach, and wings, while on its head was a helmet the said chief. Looking around. O'toko the great bat of the bat summoning clan saw the situation he was in, and looked the red head with a glare.

" _Boy, what did I tell you about attacking Konoha without letting me get some fried toad legs!"_ Naruto shook his hands in a defensive manner, comical look to his face as he shook his head. "S-sorry O'toko-sama, but technically I didn't attack Konoha, only talked to my father so he never had a need to summon the toads."

O'toko sighed as he started to flap his wings, lifting off into the air as the shinobi of Konoha were defenseless to try and stop the redhead, as they were more worried about there downed Kage, and the state he was in. Allowing his clones that were holding the barrier open to disperse, Naruto flew off into the air, and motioned for Konan to get on, which she did wordlessly.

Looking back at Konoha, a lone tear slipped from Naruto's eye as he watched his mother worriedly hover of his father, while Kakashi and the rest were trying, and failing, to throw kunai, fireballs, and blades of wind at Naruto to try and stop him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Naruto turned to Konan, surprise written on his face.

"Young man, are you okay?" Naruto reached up and felt his face, to only realize that the lone tear that had fell had now turned into a load of tears. Bringing up his arm to wipe away the tears, Naruto sent Konan a smile as he nodded, while also ripping away the bandages on his face to dry both of his eyes.

"Of course… I may have devoted myself to helping the Akatsuki, no matter the cost…. But I'll always love my family, no matter what." Konan frowned as she looked down at the Namikaze family, deciding if she should act, or leave it be. With a sigh, Konan shook her head as she turned back to her partner.

"Remember Naruto, you're now…" Naruto waved Konan off, already knowing what she was going to say, while also turning towards her to look at her with the four bladed, Mangekyou Sharingan that once belonged to his teammate, a savage grin on his face as he looked at her.

"I'm now the Akatsuki, I know… There's no turning back for me, not after all the people I killed…" Konan looked into the eye of the Uchiha, mesmerized by the way it seemed to glow in the darkness of the setting sun, blocking out everything around her.

"You should know Tenchi-chan… after all the people I've killed, after all I've done for Nagato-nii, that I'll always be there to help him… because he's family to." Konan said nothing as she sat down, letting Naruto be her guide as they flew off to wherever it was that they were flying, a slight frown on her face as she looked at the quiet redheaded teammate of hers.

"Well, to Tanzuka Gai we go…" Naruto turned back to Konoha one last time, a sad smile on his face as he watched the retreating Hokage monument as he bowed his head in respect to the man he called grandfather. Konoha had always been his home, and as the Hokage's son, he had to be able to deal with whatever was thrown at him, even if that meant the hatred of all of the villagers, his family, and his friends.

Even if he was Naruto Namikaze, the Famous Clan Killer of Konoha, and the boy who had 'stolen' the Sharingan from his best friend before he 'killed' him, at heart, Naruto would always be the loyal Konoha shinobi that had one day proclaimed the be the Hokage.

' _Just wait! I'll prove to everyone I'm the best! Then they'll stop seeing me as the Hokage's son, but as Naruto Namikaze, a Konoha shinobi -ttebayo!'_ Naruto laughed to himself as memories of his life started to invade his mind, his first mission with Itachi-nii and Shisui-nii, the first time he had ever used the Rasengan, and even his first Chunin exam all the way in Iwa.

Thinking back on it all, Naruto had to ask what had gone wrong. What had he done wrong to force him into the situation he was in now. Was it his loyalty to his friends that had forced him to run off to a group of notorious missing-nin? Was it his eagerness to be the hero of the world that Ero-sennin had once called him? Or was it his eagerness to make his family safe, no matter the cost? Thinking back on it, Naruto allowed countless memories to enter his mind as he recalled his life.

 _"Naru-chan…. Naru-chan, wake up dear." Two dark, purple-amethyst colored eyes opened with a yawn as five year old Naruto Namikaze sat up with a yawn, hearing the delicate, but strong voice of his mother, as he got up to get ready for the first day of the academy._


End file.
